Little Moments
by phofstadter
Summary: A series of short, unrelated Lenny one-shots and drabbles based off prompts from the imagineyourotp Tumblr. Currently up: "How did the baby get there?"
1. i shiver when i hear your name

A/N: So this is a new series of usually short one-shots and drabbles I've been working on. All the prompts come from the imagineyourotp Tumblr. These one-shots are totally unrelated (though I'll probably use the same kid names every time) and are simply the prompts that peak my interest. Leave a review if you'd like.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the prompts, or the lyrics that are the chapter title.

* * *

**Prompt: **_Imagine B calling A for the first time by their name and their new married surname._

* * *

"Mmm," He murmured. "I love you, Penny Hofstadter,"

Penny smiled against Leonard's lips. Penny Hofstadter. She was Penny Hofstadter. She liked how that sounded. "And I love you, Leonard Hofstadter,"

Leonard ran a hand up and down her side, before finding the zipper to her wedding dress. "I love you, I love you…" He continued, as if he'd never been interrupted.

She giggled, helping him take her dress off. It hit the floor with a soft thump, the white tulle skirt spreading out. Penny ran her hands up and down her new husband's chest, slipping off his jacket. They pulled away for a moment, and the corner of her lips turned up into a grin as she took in his wide eyed, beaming, happy expression.

She'd been Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter for officially seven hours, twenty five minutes and thirty three point four seconds – not that she was counting. It was no question they'd been some of the happiest seven hours, twenty five minutes and thirty three point four seconds of her life. She felt almost born again. She and Leonard had a whole life together ahead of them, and it was exhilarating. And she wanted all of it – good and bad, trials and tribulations, joys and sorrows, hot and cold, sun and rain, you get the point. She could just picture their future together – love, smiles, tears, house, family, careers. Most of all, as she listened to Leonard call her by her new name over and over again, she was thinking about how she couldn't wait for that moment when she'd finally get to smile, extend her hand and introduce herself with the words: "I'm Penny Hofstadter, Leonard's wife."

But she'd definitely enjoy this moment right now, lying on a soft bed in the honeymoon suite in her bra and panties with no makeup on, her husband hovering over her, his glee filled brown eyes and uncontainable grin all she could see. This was the first of many blissful little moments.

"You're my wife," He said, as if he couldn't believe it. He probably couldn't. "My lovely, beautiful, amazing wife."

She bit her lip, feelings butterflies start up in her stomach. Not the nervous kind of butterflies you got before a big performance or a test you didn't study for. The happy kind of butterflies, that you got when you were content, with someone you really, truly cared about and loved with all your heart and soul, with everything you were and everything you would be.

"And you're my husband," Penny said, kissing him again, quickly, chastely. "My handsome, adorable, nerdy husband."

* * *

**Ta-da! Short, cute, and fluffy! I hope you liked it though! **


	2. you give me feelings that i adore

A/N: Another quick one-shot for you all. Also, if any of you out there are _Unintended_ readers waiting for an update, I promise one is coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the prompts or the chapter titles.

* * *

**Prompt**: _Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together._

* * *

Penny sighed contentedly and leaned back in the tub, immersing her body in the warm, soapy water. She rested her on Leonard's bare chest, and his hands moved to her shoulder, beginning to massage them. "Ooohh," Penny practically purred. "That feels _so_ good…You have magic hands."

She opened her eyes, looking at the white tile of the shower for only a moment before tilting her head back to look at her boyfriend. She stretched her neck upwards, trying to reach his lips, and when he saw her struggle he ducked his head down, meeting her halfway. He cupped her face, getting suds on her cheek and little bit of her neck.

"Mmm," He said as they pulled apart, their noses still touching for a moment afterwards. "And you have magic lips,"

She laughed, turning around and resting her head back on his chest. "You're silly," She said.

"You started it," He replied teasingly, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. She used her free hand to flick bubbles at him.

She leaned her head back, smiling as she looked at Leonard. He gave her a look that was obviously supposed to be playful. "Oh, it is _on_," He said, before splashing her back, getting her hair wet.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' but then she narrowed her eyes, her competitive side coming out, and slapped the water, sending bubbles flying. He splashed back and so did she, until it was all out war, water spilling out of the edges of the tub, bubbles in both of their hair.

They were both laughing now, more water on the bathroom floor than in their tub, both of them soaking wet from top to bottom. "Truce?" Leonard asked.

Penny smirked and kissed his dripping face. "Truce." She agreed.


	3. joy and happiness, love is endless

A/N: So, of course with my luck just after I start this the imagineyourotp Tumblr announces it is shutting down. Of course. Well, good thing is I saved a bunch of prompts in a Word document on my computer, so I'll keep using those until they run out. If you guys know any good prompts, don't hesitate to send them to me via private message. They may get the creative juices flowing.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, don't own the characters, don't own the chapter titles.

* * *

** Prompt: **_Imagine your OTP telling their child that he/she is going to have a little brother/sister. _

* * *

"Hey honey, can Daddy and I talk to you for a sec?"

Penny peeked into her daughter's bright pink bedroom. Six year old Caroline Hofstadter looked up from the chapter book in her lap – Caroline had always been obsessed with books, ever since she taught herself how to read basic words at age two – pushing a piece of blonde hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear. She really was the best of both her parents - with Penny's looks and Leonard's brains; she really was smart and beautiful.

"Sure, Mommy," Caroline said, putting her book down on her bed and standing up. Penny extended her hand and the little girl grabbed it, interlocking her small fingers with her mother's larger ones.

Leonard was still putting his stuff from work away when they got into the living room. "Daddy!" Caroline happily proclaimed, breaking away from Penny to go hug her father. Leonard was one of Caroline's favorite people in the whole entire world, and honestly, Penny didn't mind. She thought it was sweet her daughter was such a Daddy's girl. Plus, Penny couldn't blame her; Leonard was one of her favorite people too.

"Hey," Leonard said, giving Caroline a kiss. "How was your day, baby girl? What did you do in school today?"

"Good!" Caroline happily announced, following Leonard into the kitchen and sliding into a seat at the table. "We colored, and played on the swings. It was my turn to be line leader. And I hung out with Jessica after school. And we played with her new baby brother."

At this, Leonard and Penny exchanged a look, knowing this was their chance to bring it up. They sat down across from Caroline, who looked back at them with big, brown eyes. "Caroline, honey," Penny began. "We have something to tell you,"

Caroline looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" She could obviously sense the seriousness of this conversation.

"No, nothing like that," Leonard assured her. "It's a good thing, we promise,"

"Just know that we'll always love you, Caroline," Penny chimed in. "And you'll always be our baby girl," Caroline nodded.

"You're…" Leonard began. "You're going to be a big sister,"

"Like Jessica?"

"Sure," Penny agreed. "Like Jessica,"

Caroline mused over this for a moment, not saying anything. "Where is the baby?"

"In Mommy's tummy," Caroline nodded as Leonard explained this to her. She had noticed that her mother had gotten a little bigger – it made sense. "And then by spring, when the baby's big enough, you'll have a baby brother or sister."

Caroline, inquisitive as ever, tilted her head to the side as she absorbed this information. "How did the baby get there?"

Penny tried to stifle a laugh (and failed), while Leonard got a deer in headlights look, confusing Caroline. It was just a simple question…"We'll umm, tell you later," Leonard choked out once the color had come back to his face.

Caroline shrugged in response. "Okay," She said. She jumped down from her chair and hugged Leonard. "I love you Daddy," She moved over to Penny, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I love you Mommy," And finally, to Leonard and Penny's awe, she gave Penny's stomach a hug. "Love you baby!" Then, Caroline marched back into her room, probably to go finish her book, as if nothing had happened.

At this, Penny started laughing again.

* * *

I didn't proofread this because I'm short on time, so sorry if there's a typo or something.


End file.
